


If you came by day not knowing what you came for

by Pepperdoken



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gardens, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken
Summary: On her long way home, Shikako runs into an unlikely person in the middle of the Third War.





	If you came by day not knowing what you came for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Queen_DoS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen_DoS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 
  * Inspired by [the dark fire will not avail you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871546) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



> This is set in a universe that the Shisui Agenda has been playing around with, as well as using worldbuilding that we've done. As a gift for Silver Queen, it'll probably confuse other people. Sorry for that.
> 
> If you're looking for a Naruto fanfic, sorry. This is recursive fanfic for Dreaming of Sunshine using Wafflelate's Gardens AU.

On her way to the Dead Wastes after yet another Konoha that isn't hers, Shikako pauses.

She has to. Because she'd sensed a chakra signature that had _no right_ to be existing during the Third War, and it was _heading directly for her_.

What is _Senju Tobirama_ doing here? Shikako casts a yearning gaze west towards Wind and the Dead Wastes. Even if the Nidaime's chakra is free of the sickly taint that she associates with Edo Tensei, there's no real chance that she can outrun him — perhaps _especially_ since he apparently hasn't been brought back with Edo Tensei.

Rather than trying futilely to run, she turns to face the incoming signature and readies body and chakra for a fight.

He doesn't attack as soon as he arrives — that's the only good thing she can say about it.

"You're not Tenri," he says, sounding disappointed and slightly accusing. His _chakra_ feels disappointed, for the short amount of time before he reigns it in.

"Uh," Shikako says. "No? Sorry, Nidaime-sama?"

He's wearing what — if she didn't know better — she would call a variant of the uniform of the Konoha MP. But she's spent the last who knows how long bouncing through time and space, and she does know better.

He — _Senju Tobirama_ — is wearing the warring clans era uniform of the _Uchiha Homeguard_.

And from the insignia, he's a high-ranked member.

He grimaces before replying — or rather, demanding — "You're not Tenri, so how do you have her hammerspace?"

It's at that point she realizes that one of Senju Tobirama's eyes is slightly off from the other. There are small flecks of black in the red, rotating in a lazy fashion.

He has the sharingan.

Shikako blinks slowly and forces herself to relax. If she's going to have to fight the Nidaime, then so be it. "I mean, I had to create it, so I'd say it's _my_ hammerspace?"

It's not strictly true, because she’d worked off of Tenten's Infinite Pocket, but she’d been forced to redesign it from the ground up to get something that would work for her. And as much as she would love to get into a sealing discussion with _Senju Tobirama_ , this.... probably is not the best time, especially since they seem to be teetering on the edge of a fight.

For a long moment Tobirama stares at her, eyes tracking the ever changing pattern of potential hammerspace openings, or maybe just studying her, then he deactivates the sharingan and blinks. "What should I call you, Nara-san?"

"Uh." Even after she's had countless clueless reactions to her explanation of what she can sense, she's apparently never considered that Tobirama — who was known to be able to sense people halfway across the continent — would be able to sense the same kind of things that she could. "...Amago," she says after a long moment.

The eyebrow over the deactivated sharingan rises. "After the clan-head?"

"Something like that," she agrees, still off balance.

For a long moment they just stand there, and then Shikako shifts uncomfortably. “Did you… need anything else, Nidaime-sama?” she asks. “Because I have...” She gestures vaguely. “Things. That I need to do.”

He shakes his head, and Shikako takes a step back. When he makes no move to stop her, she takes another, and then hesitates. “I hope you find Tenri,” she says, even if she has no idea who that is, before jumping into the trees and making what felt very much like an escape.

She _thinks_ she feels Tobirama’s chakra once, at the very edge of her range while on her way to the Dead Wastes — but when she pauses to focus there’s nothing there. Even when she backtracks she can’t find anything.

The fact she doesn’t sense anything doesn’t _prove_ anything — Tobirama’s range is so much larger than hers that it’s possible he just retreated outside of her range.

But... even if he is following, there’s not much he can do once she gets to the Dead Wastes and starts waking Gelel to leave.

In the end, nothing happens, and eventually she puts the weird encounter out of her mind. There's far more pressing concerns to her than one meeting in a world she's not going to return to.


End file.
